


Demente

by Luna_Shinigami



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Sexual Slavery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Shinigami/pseuds/Luna_Shinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>los monstruos son reales, los fantasmas son reales también, viven dentro de nosotros y a veces, ellos ganan.</strong><br/><br/>Stephen King</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demente

**_Demente_ **

[Sherlock Holmes BBC]

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Sherlock Holmes BBC no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

I

 

John estaba en la azotea de aquel edificio, se encontraba con su eterno suéter claro y la chamarra oscura. Miraba a lado y lado.

 

En su lado derecho tenia a James Moriarty y a su izquierda a Sherlock Holmes.

 

La lluvia londinense caía sobre ellos, la escena no sería rara si ambos hombres n estuvieran armados y el doctor Watson entre ellos.

 

Ninguno de los tres se movía.

 

Luego un disparo, John cayo y luego… solo oscuridad.

 

**II**

 

 

Mycroft entro al hospital y vio a Sherlock junto con el cuerpo comatico del suave doctor Watson – Moriarty Falleció, llevan su cuerpo a una fosa común de un cementerio sin lapida encima, atraparon a Moran, está siendo interrogado-

 

-Mycroft si Moran sigue vivo podría contactar a John- el mayor de los Holmes movió su paraguas y luego desapareció de allí, sin notar como la mano del frio Sherlock Holmes acariciaba  con suavidad la mano del Doctor John Watson.

 

 

**III**

 

 

-¡es mi hermano!- grito Harry  al ver a la sección de policías en la habitación de su hermano sin dejarla pasar.

 

-Señorita Watson- dijo saliendo Mycroft  luego de escuchar los gritos de la mujer – el estado del Doctor John H. Watson es crítico, comatoso a decir verdad, posiblemente no recupere funciones motoras debido al disparo que le propino James Moriarty en la cabeza, afecto la parte de su cerebro, posiblemente tarda años en despertar o incluso jamás lo haga, usted no tiene los recursos para mantener el estado de respiración artificial.- las palabras del mayor de los Holmes eran frías pero ciertas – mi hermano decidió hacerse cargo de sus gastos médicos y todo lo concerniente a él hasta que despierte… estará en la casa de retiro de mi familia en Gales- le informo.

 

La mujer se mordió los labios y un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero era verdad, Sherlock Holmes el demente psicópata aparentemente funcional que tanto admiraba su hermano y escribía en su blog tenía el dinero y los medios para cuidarle, ella no tenía un trabajo fijo – ¿poder verlo?- pregunto.

 

El hombre movió su paraguas y asintió – solo queremos ofrecer una mejor calidad de vida a alguien que ofreció su vida por Sherlock- le aseguro y se retiró de nuevo a la habitación.

 

Prontamente, varios doctores y enfermeras, también gente de Scotland Yard ayudaban con el traslado del doctor al helipuerto del hospital y de allí a la casona de Holmes en Gales.

 

De Sherlock no había ni la más mínima pista, seguramente iba con su red de vagabundos en algún caso, su vida no iba a detenerse por John Watson o ¿Si?

 

 

**IV**

 

La habitación donde estaba el doctor rubio, era inmensa, la cama doble fue acondicionado su estado comatosos con los aparatos que le mantenían con vida, y fue contratado dos enfermeras para atenderlo pero solo en los horarios que estableciera el menor de los Holmes.

 

 

Muchas veces Mycroft entraba y veía el rostro ausente de su hermano, enfocado en los tubos que sostenían con vida al doctor.

 

Cerraba la puerta y suspiraba.

 

No podía hacer más por Sherlock y él solo decidiría como salir.

 

 

**VI**

 

Posiblemente habían pasado dos meses cuando Mycroft llego a la habitación del doctor Watson donde su hermano se había recluido de inmediato, tenía varias cosas desordenadas aun así, parecía demasiado habitable – Sherlock- le miro, detrás del mayor venia Gregory Lestrade con el rostro inamovible, viendo el de cabellos oscuros encima de la cama junto con John y un inmenso libro.

 

“ _las mil y una noches_ ” leyó Mycroft.

 

-No tengo tiempo- le dijo serio el menor por ser interrumpido mientras le leía a John.

 

-es tu cumpleaños te traje un regalo – dijo mientras Greg se acercaba a la cama y le entregaba un paquete cuadrado perfectamente y sobriamente envuelto, despacio los largos dedos de violinistas del detective consulto quitaron el moño y saco el objeto que le era regalado.

 

Sonrió.

 

Era un nuevo cráneo, con cuidado lo coloco cerca a la mesita de noche donde descansaba la cabeza el pequeño rubio doctor.

 

-Gracias, Mycroft- le respondió y el mayor supo que le había hecho un excelente trabajo, solo asintió y salió de allí con Greg, mientras de reojo Lestrade miraba con lastima a John.

 

**VII**

 

Pasaron cinco meses para que John se estabilizara y le quitaran el respirador, dos meses más para que Mycroft viera en las cámaras de seguridad como Sherlock colocaba en la boca abierta del doctor su miembro y se auto masturbara con ella.

 

Como siempre, se hizo el de la vista gorda y cambio la visión de la cámara, para seguir leyendo algún contrato del parlamento inglés.

 

**VIII**

 

Harry peleaba con los tribunales por ver a su hermano, no había podido visitarlo ni una sola vez desde que estaba en Gales, Sherlock Holmes siempre daba una excusa diferente, bueno, no él excéntrico Detective, sino su hermanito mayor y su perro fiel Greg Lestrade.

 

Saliendo de uno de los juzgados, con un folder lleno de  reclamaciones, paso un auto.

 

Solo se vieron la inmensidad de papeles volar por encima del auto y un zapato en la acera.

 

Allí quedaba la vida de Harry Watson y la única familia que tenía el ex militar.

 

**IX**

 

No tardo el mayor de los Holmes en ver moretones causados por el sexo, en el cuerpo del rubio doctor, Sherlock ya no era nada prudente, muchas veces dejaba su semen entre las piernas del doctor o directamente en su ano, sin preocuparse si las enfermeras lo veían o no.

 

Si las mujeres sabían y no decían nada era directamente por el mayor, que estaba preocupado por la obsesión enfermiza que estaba tomando su hermano.

 

Y es que no podía negar aparte de las marcas, los tatuajes que su hermano dejaba en el cuerpo del ex militar, marcas de propiedad.

 

Había colocado tres en su cuerpo: en su pecho, en su cadera y en la nalga derecha.

  
“ _Sherlock Holmes property_ ”

 

**X**

 

John Watson abrió sus ojos el 1 de octubre, luego de un año y medio de su encuentro con la muerte.

 

Luego de un año y medio después de que Moriarty le haya disparado a quema ropa.

 

Abrió sus pequeños ojos azules y lo primero que vio fue unos ojos camaleónicos, le dolía la garganta, los brazos, las piernas, todo en él.

 

-John- dijo aquel hombre cuya voz no pudo identificar, cuyo patrón de memoria no estaba guardado en su cabeza y alzo un poco la mano llena de cables para acariciar los mechones negros.

 

-¿Qui…en er…es?- pregunto con la voz queda, raspada y rasgada por el paso del tiempo en ese estado y Sherlock solo sonrió, acariciando sus cabellos.

 

-Tu dueño, John, Soy Sherlock-

 

**XI**

 

John no le gustaba tener sexo con su dueño, era brusco y cruel, muchas veces le hacía doler no solo su ano sino sus piernas o brazos al atarlo, tenía muchos juegos crueles y palabras aún más humillantes.

 

Pero el hombre sabía que le pertenecía a Sherlock Holmes, su cuerpo llevaba tatuado su nombre, las penetraciones si bien eran dolorosas no lo eran tanto como si jamás hubiera sabido que era el sexo Anal.

 

Ese día había sido especialmente violento, le había atado y colocado a cuatro patas como la perra que su amo decía que era, le había jalado el cabello y mordido el cuello y la espalda.

 

Le había azotado las nalgas con fuerzas y le había prohibido correrse, hasta que él no se corriera y John había obedecido ciegamente a lo que decía su amo.

 

Tomarlo lo relajaba cuando tenía un caso difícil.

 

Su amo era un detective muy inteligente e importante y siempre sabía que estaba pensando John que no era más que un insignificante esclavo de cama, regalo a la familia de Sherlock Holmes cuando no era más que un niño escuálido, torpe y abandonado en cualquier  orfanato.

 

John se sentía bien que su cuerpo relajara a su amo, ya que realmente era su único trabajo.

 

No podía salir nunca de la habitación, la puerta se abría en las comidas y él solo podía asomarse al balcón cuando pedía permiso.

 

Su mundo giraba alrededor de la habitación y de los deseos de su amo.

 

En ese momento que le dolía todo giro su cabeza y sonrió al ver la calavera de su amo al lado de su lado de la cama. Se levantó como pudo y paso sus manos por la estructura ósea.

 

Desde ese día John comenzó a hablarle a la calavera y muchas veces la sostenía en sus manos, le contaba lo que pensaba que había más allá del inmenso bosque que rodeaba la mansión.

 

Y aunque “Jim” jamás contestaba John se sentía extrañamente protegido por él.

 

**XII**

 

John sostenía las manos sobre su cabeza mientras su amo enojado lo golpeaba con fuerza.

 

La fusta que  ahora tenía su joven amo se descargaba una y otra vez sobre sus brazos, piernas y espaldas.

 

-¡no más amo no más!- rogaba con miedo, ya que jamás le vio sus hermosos ojos camaleónicos enojados como en ese momento, cada vez que levantaba las manos sus bucles negros se movían con violencia.

 

-¡JAMAS SALGAS SIN MI PERMISO!- Le grito- no te perteneces sucia perra, eres mío!- le dijo con saña.

 

-Sherlock basta vas a matarlo- ordeno una fría voz que jamás había escuchado John – detente o lo perderás- le ordeno al demente amo y se acercó, con un vestido de elegante y la sombrilla en la mano, quitándole al joven amo la fusta – míralo tiene miedo-

 

-debería temerme por tratar de abandonarme- dijo calmándose un poco más, ¿quién creería ver ese tipo de emociones tan infantiles y crueles en el detective consultor?

 

Mycroft negó – John jamás lo haría Sherlock- miro al rubio ex doctor escudándose en la esquina de la habitación, y escondido bajo sus piernas el cráneo que le había regalado a  Sherlock, al cual John pasaba horas hablándole cuando estaba solo y Sherlock había salido a investigar, se acercó despacio alzando el mentón del doctor y haciendo que lo mirara – porque el buen doctor no tiene a nadie más, está absolutamente solo en el mundo de no ser por ti, nadie lo quiere- largas lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos del doctor – si abandonas a mi hermano, morirás como un perro en las calles.. Nadie quiere un juguete viejo usado- se levantó y miro a su hermano – Trátalo con más cuidado, no siempre vas a poder remendar sus pedazos rotos-

 

Mycroft salió y detrás de él salió Sherlock cerrando la puerta con cerrojo, John abrazo con fuerza el cráneo y sollozo su desgracia.

 

Su pecado era  haber salido al jardín, sin permiso de su amo.

 

**XIII**

 

Las embestidas eran fuertes, Sherlock agarraba las piernas del John con rabia, estaba castigado la osadía del rubio, así que ahora su cuerpo era penetrado de forma brutal y salvaje, lejos del racionamiento crítico del asexuado detective.

 

Pero como siempre John Watson había logrado lo que nadie había logrado, exponer los sentimientos e irracionalidades de Sherlock Holmes, a eso habría que sumarle que también había despertado sus más bajas pasiones, tales como la lujuria y la posesión, por un juguete robado.

 

John tenía una mordaza en la boca, y de sus ojos salían sendas lagrimas por el trato brutal, su ano sangraba de eso estaba seguro, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a el olor de su propia sangre.

 

-estas pagando… tu irreverencia y desobediencia…- le dijo Sherlock penetrándole sin darle tregua y en un momento le soltó la mordaza escuchando los quejidos del rubio.- dilo... di que fue tu culpa... e imploras mi perdón-

 

El rubio se aferró a las sabanas y asintió – amo… perdóneme… no ahh ahhh duele… no volverá a pasar… le... Ruego me perdone- le rogo y las embestidas fueron bajando despacio de intensidad hasta convertirse suavemente en un bálsamo para las heridas internas de John.

 

Sintió la boca de su amo de cabellos ensortijados y cuerpo atlético y le devolvió el beso de manera suave… sintió como su amo se retiraba de su cuerpo y se sentaba en la cama – seré benevolente esta vez John… - le indico su miembro largo, húmedo no solo con los fluidos de John y los suyos sino con la sangre del pequeño desgarro.

 

John agradeció besando los pies  de su amo y luego sus piernas… para llegar a su miembro y chuparlo con la experiencia de su tiempo de encierro, con la ansiedad oral que tenía sin saber cómo su amo se la habían generado.

 

Sherlock únicamente miraba todo con aburrimiento, pero quien le conociera bien podía ver la victoria en sus ojos.

 

Y mientras John le realizaba una deliciosa mamada, producto del movimiento de su exquisita lengua, coloco el cráneo en su regazo, como si este pudiera ver lo que hacía su hermoso rubio.

 

“ ** _Yo gane_** ”

 

 

**XIV**

 

John estaba en la azotea de aquel edificio, se encontraba con su eterno suéter claro y la chamarra oscura. Miraba a lado y lado.

 

En su lado derecho tenía a James Moriarty y a su izquierda a Sherlock Holmes.

 

La lluvia londinense caía sobre ellos, la escena no sería rara si ambos hombres n estuvieran armados y el doctor Watson entre ellos.

 

Ninguno de los tres se movía.

 

-basta por favor- estaba hablando el galeno.

 

-aléjate John- le ordeno James Moriarty- vete…- le dijo sin mover el arma- aléjate de Holmes-

 

-Jim no entiendes Sherlock es mi amigo… baja el arma- le rogo.

 

Moriarty negó pero en sus ojos se veían la preocupación porque John seguía aun entre los dos, solo debía apuntar bien y salir con John, pero no contó con la demencia del menor de los Holmes.

 

 

Luego un disparo, John cayo y luego… solo oscuridad.

 

-JOHN!- grito James Moriarty al ver caer al suelo al doctor, producto de un balazo propinado por el detective consultor, soltó su arma, dejando que los sentimientos interfirieran en su lógica y agarro el cuerpo de John – John habla, ¡John! ¡Johnny¡- le grito más el rubio no respondía, respiraba pero no respondía.

 

Escucho los pasos de Holmes y alzo la vista viendo como la gabardina se agitaba contra el viento de la terraza y las pequeñas gotas caían sobre el asfalto.

 

-Me quitaste a la reina “Jim” pero la recuperare-

 

-¡lo mataste!- le grito – ¡le mataste por celos!- le grito sin soltarlo.

 

Sherlock sonrió mostrando las trazas de demencia que había tenido cuando joven, aquella misma demencia que su hermano trataba de controlar por los casos de Scotland Yard para tener su cabeza ocupada, después de todo, no era por completo un psicópata funcional.

-el disparo no lo matara… todo ha sido calculado, Jaque mate, Jim, Jaque mate- apunto y con precisión de francotirador dio justo en su corazón.

 

El cuerpo de Moriarty cayó hacia atrás y Sherlock tomo el cuerpo del herido doctor, segundos antes de que entrara Lestrade con la policía de Scotland Yard.

 

Lo demás ya era historia.

 

 

Owary!!!

 

Jejeje es  el primer fic de SH BBC XD espero que les haya gustado Bye!! Y bueno Macarena espero que te haya gustado, ya que eres pro fan de Jim x John.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
